


Make a wish!

by OhLookBalloons



Category: FNAF, FNAF 2 - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, fnaf 3
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookBalloons/pseuds/OhLookBalloons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just suppose to help them move on, that's it! They were suppose to eat their damn cake and get the hell out of here. Then maybe, just maybe, she could have escaped this living nightmare. </p><p>But irony seems to be quick these days, and instead of passing on, the dead do something rather...different. </p><p>(Fnaf fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When are we?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic on this website!  
> I'll try to update regularly if I can!
> 
> Name list for characters:  
> Sam: Fnaf 3 night guard  
> Rodney: Fnaf 3 phone dude  
> ( more to be added)
> 
> Edit: 07/14/15
> 
> Gah! Shit!   
> I forgot to mention, that   
> The toy characters, Golden freddy, spring trap, Jeremy, Fritz/purple guy, and Scott are not my character interpretation! They belong to my good friend Pinbleeper, who owns a really rad tumblr blog and an ask blog for the fnaf 2 gang! 
> 
> Go check it out! It's got rad art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning
> 
> Edit: Yo I made some spelling corrections, please let me know in the comments if there's anything else misspelled!

Make a wish! 1

Chapter Text  
It had been a simple job, that's all it was...

Sam had taken it when she needed the spare cash, hell, she would have taken it if she didn't need the cash. She hadn't seen him in ages. Sure they had left on bad terms and all, but she still owed him this.

Besides,

Quitting college had been a hard thing to do; but with how her father was doing, it seemed like the only option. And working four different jobs wasn't actually working out. He offered to pay her highly, enough to cover the expenses of the house and her fathers medicine.

That's Rodney for you. Always offering to help. 

Then came the day she found out the janitor was posed by a crazy serial killer. The day she first died at the hands of an old, tried man. Sam remembered each nick, each cut. Remembered how the knife slid across her skin much deeper then a knife should. She remembered the last thing she saw before she blacked out. 

A confused old man, laughing and crying at the same time. 

And then she woke up, in her bed, two days before heading to her job at Freddy's Fright.

No one believed her, not even her father. It was just as crazy as anything else she believed in. Her home town still remembered the silly little kid who used to chase "ghosts" and thought the next door neighbor was a werewolf. 

But what was crazier was coming back. 

She needed the money, what with her father's current illness. And if she had said no, Rodney would have had to take the job. 

The thought of him being ripped to shreds, or worse...she couldn't let that happen.

 

And then the ghosts! She knew they weren't some stupid illusion caused by lack of fresh air! They were way to real! 

So she waited, dying again and again until finally, she reached the fifth night. She remembered the joy on her face as she exited the building! She had made it, she lasted five night! She'd had to go back for another night tomorrow, but she'd made it so far.

And then the building caught on fire, and she died.

And yet again woke up two days before she was suppose to work a Freddy's fright. 

She'd tried quoting after that, but it just seemed that the moment she did something bad would happen. Examples ranging from; 

A) Getting hit by a car.

B) Heart attack (which should be impossible, she was only 24 and considered herself moderately healthy. 

C) sleep walking to her doom. 

After a while, she began to connect the dots. She looked back into the freddy fazbear history, even helped Rodney look for all sorts of fazbear junk. She read up about the lore, and bout each rumor she could get her hands on. 

And then she questioned the Janitor. In the daytime of course! Apparently the ghosts have more control at the night then the morning. 

They talked, and Sam learned that he was a rather nice guy! Just possessed by a serial killer. They talked for hours, about the pizzeria and how it used to be, then to how ghosts work and such. 

And through him, as well as a few others, she learned the truth.

That freddy fazbears had been haunted by the spirits of the dammed for far too long. 

So she did what she could. It took countless times of trial and error to find that they needed a cake of some sort. A "party" for one of the kids that didn't ever get one. 

But she never thought, through all the madness and screams and death, that this would be happening right now. 

She had set the cake down and lit a few candles on top, a baseball bat held close to herself. As she stepped back, she calmly watched and waited. She occasionally looked down at the screen to see if stanly (the janitor) was coming closer or farther. She knew he couldn't be trusted, not right now...

Suddenly, a giggle echoed around the room. She looked up to see five small, grey things floating around the cake. 

Sam felt herself back up towards the wall, watching them with a frightened gaze. She watched as one of the ghosts, she'd had to assume they were, what else could they be; float towards the candles. It paused, before a huge gust of wind came stright from the air vent and blasted the flames out. As well as sending all sorts of dust and dirt from the air vent into the room. 

Sam coughed and tried to cover her mouth, not wanting to choke to death. She tries to look around, but the only thing that caught her attention was the tablet. 

Showing that stanly was sprinting towards her. Although with a rather pained look on his face. 

Sam quickly gripped her baseball bat and stumbled upwards, trying to navigate in the dusty room. Suddenly, she bumped into something.

When the dust had settled, Sam nearly screamed at the sight before her. 

"What the fuck..."

What had once been an empty office, minus the chair and tablets, is now currently full of people who had previously not been there before.

Children starts to cry, huddling together to keep away from everyone; Actors cursed and tried to gather there senses, keeping they're own distance; night guards cried and kissed the floor they fell upon. 

Sam looked around, utterly confused. Quickly, she pulled up her phone. 

"C'mon...Rodney you fucker pick your phone up..." She muttered to herself, currently watching as everyone looked around. She noticed the janitor- now looking way younger then he used to- was currently apprehending a strange purple man. 

"Sam? The heck man, do you know what time it is? " 

Sam quickly pulled the phone closer to her ear. 

"Rodneyyoufuckingpieceofshityouneedtogethererighrnow-" 

She heard shuffling over on the other side of the phone, no doubt Rodney slowly getting up.

"Sam? Are you ok? What's wrong?" 

"Justcometothe-" she paused, trying to take a breath. "Just...just come over here, please...something really, really weird just happened." 

"Hey!"

The sudden yell snapped Sam out of her current confusion. She looks up to see a man, one with copper hair and piecing blue eyes, staring down at her. The way he looked, plus the outfit he wore screamed "actor". Perhaps he was the original freddy? Or maybe the toy one, she couldn't tell.

"Ya' mind telling us what the hell is goin' on!" 

"Uh....listen, I'm not even sure what exactly IS going on. Or where to s-start." She looked away; those eyes, matched with the oddness of this situation, didn't really settle her frazzled nerves.

"Well, could ya at least tell us where we are?" 

Sam paused...before nodding. It might be better to break this to them in a calmly matter. It wouldn't be a good idea to get everyone into panic right now 

"Uh, Welcome to Fazbear's fright....you, and currently everyone else now getting up, are in a horror attraction that's part of a theme park...." She remained in her rigid possition, before quickly sticking her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Sam, the night guard for this rust bucket." 

"...Fazbear fright? Is this some new plan the boss opened up or something?" 

He doesn't shake her hand, and she honestly not surprised. Turning around, she noticed a few night guards start to leave the office. Quickly she stop them, standing in the doorway.

"Hey what gives!"

"Movie it, doll!"

She sighed, like hell she's going to let them by. There's no telling what could happen, seeing as they just magically got summoned out of no where.

Suddenly, an idea poped into her head. Quickly, she jump on her desk, mindful of the fan and such. 

"Um! Hello! Excuse me!"

The room quiets, and instantly she starts to question if this is a good idea... It's probably not, but it's to late now. 

"Hi! My name is Sam! Sam Collet!....Could anyone here tell me what year it is?" 

More silence...until a night guard, looking rather nervous as well, speaks up. 

"1991"

"What?" Another guard pipes up, looking annoyed. "No it's not! It's 1989!"

"Bullshit! It's 1995!"

Suddenly the room erupts into a frenzy, people calling each other out on the dates... Sam's eyes widen. 

These people still thinks they're in the 1900's...

A red haired man, decked in dreads and a pirate garb, walks up to her. His eyes showed confusion. 

"Yar, lass...what be the meanin' of this? Why are we all here?" 

Sam bent down to his level, seeing as she had refused to step down from the desk. This one must have been Foxy, she remembered from one of the pictures at the old pizzeria. 

"I'm not sure...but tell me, what year do you think it is?" 

"Why, I thought it t'was 1999, but with the hubbub goin' on right now....I ain't so sure." 

That's right, the death of the actors was in 1999....

"What do you remember last?, before you woke up here?" 

"Now lass I don't think that'll-" 

"Just humor me." She stated, now sitting down on the desk. 

The pirate actor paused, scratching the scruff on his chin. His yellow eyes narrowing as he tried to remember.

"I remember following a mysterious man, an'....an then...then..." He drifted off... His face paling before he looked around. Suddenly he rushed away from her and towards another man. The purple one currently being held down by stanly himself. 

"Fritz! You bastard!"

That brought the other actors eyes away from the others and towards Foxy. Suddenly a small mod started to form around the purple man, everyone yelling and spitting out even more confusion. 

Sam jumped off of the desk and pushes her way through the group. 

"Hey! What the fuck! No! You guys just came back to life what the hell are you doing!" 

More angry curses followed by as she was shoved out of the way. 

"Back off kid, this doesn't concern you." A blue haired man stated, his green eyes screaming "murder." No doubt toy bonnie. 

"Sam?! What the hell is this?!" 

Sam's eyes swung towards the door way. Rodney, standing in his pj's, stood in the doorway, a baseball bat in his hand as well. He looked at the group in the office, eyes rising even more as he spotted the actors, and the children. 

"I don't know! They're just showed up when I brought in that stupid cake and-!!!"

And, at that perfect moment, the security system caught on fire. 

Sam felt herself be pushed aside yet again, and her head collided with the door way. 

She was out before she even reached the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short: the machines were human and this fic is about how everyone deals with somehow magically being alive again after so many years.
> 
> Long story:
> 
> So in the universe of this fan fiction, the animatronics were all human actors for Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.
> 
> Toy freddy and his gang's character interpretations (as well as mangle and the puppet) belong to my friend Pinbleeper, who's blog is on tumblr, check it out!!! Sh's even got an ask blog for these characters!
> 
> She also owns the interpretations for Scott (phone guy) and Jeremy Fitzgerald (fnaf 2 night guard).
> 
> I, on the other hand, own most of the other interpretations of the other actors, guards, and phone dude for this fic.
> 
> Scott (creator of the games) owns the fnaf games and franchise.


	2. Something lost, Something found, and something that you'll never have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Three sections per story! Looks like I'm getting kind of lazy :V 
> 
> Jk, I'm just trying to branch out a bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Stanly are Golden Freddy and Golden bonnie/Springtrap respectively!

Make a wish   
Chapter 2   
Something lost, something found, something you'll never have. 

As the flames grew higher and higher, Rodney watched his ticket to fame and fortune being burned to ashes. He rubbed his free hand through his hair, his eyes wide and hands shaking. He thought back to how the machinery had just bursted into flames, sending everyone running out of the room. Sam had gotten pushed to the doorway and knocked out by mistake. So, naturally, Rodney grabbed Sam and ran like hell. 

He knew he should have had a fire extinguisher in there, but he hadn't had gotten around to buying one. If he or those people hadn't been there...

He shakes his head, looking at the group around him. Some of them had followed him out, while others ran as fast as they could. He'd asked everyone if there was anyone left inside a while ago, and apparently everyone had managed to get out. Which was great, because going to jail for arson and manslaughter was not on his bucket list, no way dude. 

So there he stood, calmly waiting for his ex-best friend to hopefully wake up and for the firefighter to come and put out this mess. 

This sucks. 

Suddenly, something tugged at shirt. Rodney looked down to see a small, crying child. His hair matted and snot running down his nose. He seemed to be babbling about some thing, but understanding the child was pretty hard. Oh god, please don't let his parents or something be inside. 

"Whoa whoa, slow down kiddo..." Rodney bend down the best he could, trying not to lose balance and meet the child at eye level. "Where's the fire?" 

He winced at his poor choice of words, the irony to great to ignore. The kid, on the other hand, paused, wiping away some tears before practically screaming. 

"Sissy! W-where's Sissy!" 

Oh shit. 

Rodney felt his blood run cold, his worry only increasing. His hold on Sam slackened as his eyes widened even more.

"Sissy? Sissy who? Listen little dude is this sissy lady still in the building?!" 

The kid shook his head, tears still running down his face. Rodney mentally sighed to himself. 

"N-no, we all left together...b-but..." The child let out another wail, this time attraction some attention. Strangely, everyone seemed to stay as far away as they could. Hell, Rodney swore he spotted someone run off. 

Wow, what a bunch of ass hats. 

"Ah! Hey now kiddo, don't cry! Here, uh...I'll help you find this sissy chick. Ok. She's probably still around... Uh..." Rodney stumbled upwards, still carrying Sam because why the hell would you leave your best friend lying on the dirty ground. 

"What's she look like, little dude?" 

"Well, s-she's grey. She also has really, really long tears!" The kid wiped his eyes, his screeches turning into normal speech. "Wait...no...that was before..." 

Suddenly he started crying all over again. 

Rodney sighed before slinging Sam over his shoulder, he held one hand out to the kid. Like hell was he gonna let some random five year old run around at 6 am. 

"C'mon, I bet we'll find her if we look around." 

\------

Stanly leaned against a wall for support, gasping for air. His hair was a mess, and he was covered in nothing but soot and ash. 

That damn Fritz. For the first time in his life, stanly swore he would willing kill someone. For all the hell he caused him, for all the garbage and suffer Fritz put him through. And not just him, oh no. For every kid, every worker, every actor that had to suffer; He would kill him. 

If he cold have caught up to the damn purple fuck. By now he's vanished off into the morning, escaping Stanly's grasp yet again. 

Stanly slumped against the wall, his eyes glancing up at the morning sky. 

He had no idea what was going on, only that Fritz had pulled his body towards the security office and in a painful moment they'd split apart. The moment Stanly saw him though, he tries to get him. To at least stop him from hurting anyone else. 

And then the fire broke out and, and who the hell were all of those people! He probably should have stopped, said something to them, but he couldn't focus. The only thing on his mind was that Fritz was finally out of his head. 

He was free, they both were. 

That's why Stanly had to put a stop to him! 

But now he was some where on...wait, where was he anyway? Stanly looked around, catching a glimpse of a street sign that read Newcut Rd. Stanly raised an eyebrow, he'd made it all the way to Newcut? 

But that's impossible; Freddy's fright was way to far for him to be able to run from there to Newcut. He was to old to be running anyway, his joints would usually ache and his breath would be much, much more labored... 

Yet, strangely, he felt fine. Hell, better then he had in a long, long time. 

"S-stanly? Is...is that you?" 

Stanly jumped, quickly looking for the sound of that voice. His gaze caught on to a figure, not to far away. He froze. 

That blonde hair, those warm green eyes...  
No, no way... It couldn't be! He's been dead for nearly thirty years...

"H-hen-" Stanly's voice caught in his throat. "Henry?!"

They stared at each other for a few moments, before stanly noticed that Henry was starting to tear up. It all seems to happen so quickly. Stanly had jumped up and ran straight towards the short, blonde man. He pulled Henry into a hug, crying and cupping Henry's cheek in his hands. He was real. Oh god he wasn't just a dream or some god awful illusion.

He was really here with him. 

"God, I've missed ya so much Henry!" 

He pulled him closer, not daring to let go. 

"I-I-" Henry choked on his own words as he just hugged stanly back, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I can't believe I-I've finally found you..." 

Stanly nodded, pulling away slightly just to be able to wipe them away from his lover's face. Gosh, those beautiful eyes, and his nose and freckles and all of him. Stanly missed his golden guy so, so much. 

"I'm so, so sorry for leavin' ya Henry! I-I...I promise I ain't never gonna do that again!" He tried to smile down at his boyfriend. Sure, he was confused, but he didn't want to question why this had happened. He had his boyfriend back and that's all that mattered. 

"Y-you...you've barely changed a bit, Stanly." Henry smiled back, now taking his turn to wipe the tears away from his lover's face. Suddenly his face paled. "...oh god, stanly please tell me you didn't die too!" 

"Um...pardon, Henry?" Stanly raised an eyebrow, a questionable smirk on his face. "I hadn't died... I mean, I'm pretty sure ya could tell will all these wrinkles and grey hairs and-" 

"Stanly, what are you going on about? You don't look a day over thirty." Henry said, raising an eyebrow as well. The two stared at each other for a second. 

"Henry. I'm in my seventies...Are you sure you ain't looking at me wrong?" 

"What?! Your seventies?!" Henry's eyes widened. "How...how long have I've been dead?!" He was looking paler by the moment. 

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there." Stanly's grip tightened the moment he started to feel Henry's weight buckle. "You gonna be ok? Maybe we should sit down or somethin'..." 

When Henry nodded, stanly made quick work finding a bus stop near by. Sitting down next to Henry, Stanly caught someone gaze in the window. He looked behind thin, then at the window again, before his eyes widened. Slowly, the man in the window reach up and touched his own face. 

Turns out that window was a mirror, some advertisement about how beauty is on the inside and all that garbage. 

But it was rather shocking to Stanly, to say the lease.

He looked forty years younger. 

\--------

The world seemed to swirl around her. Cars honked and people yelled. Dogs barked and trash cans clattered as she ran by. 

So loud, they were all so loud! 

She didn't remember much, or, well, much of the beginning. She remembered being alone, despite having so many people with her.   
She remembered the day she ran, but from what she didn't know. 

She remembered the man, dressed in purple and smiling wide enough that she though his face would split in half. She remembers him asking her why she was crying. 

She remembered wanting a family, wanting a parent who would love her. She remembered his offer, to join the "Fazbear" family. 

She remembered the knife, carving her up to pieces. 

Then she remembered her new family. The two golden men. She remember there smiled and their laughter. She remembered there heart break and sorrow. She remembered that despite not being able to see her, she was somewhat happy. 

Then she remembered the closing. There were no more happy children, but no more purple men. 

Then she remembered drifting, searching. She remembers her father, crying, looking for his partner. 

Then she remembered coming back, and her first golden man dying. She remembered the purple man, carving up new victims. She remembers their screams and pleas. 

"Ey', is sissy doin' ok?" 

"Of course she isn't! You're not suppose to shake when you're alive! ...I think." 

Suddenly, a hand, small, like her own, pats her on the back. She remembers this, how she would comfort her new brothers and sisters when they died. 

"Shh, you're gonna spoke her again!" 

She remembers teaching her new family, showing them ways to jump to and from. How to borrow their aunts and uncles bodies, surly they wouldn't mind! It was to stop the purple men!

She remembers her uncle, the closest one she was to in a long, long time... She remembers the way he spoke, through hands instead of mouth. She remembers that he had two fathers also, but they knew him. She remembers how he was nice, but also not. 

She remembers why he got fired from the circus. 

"Sissy, you doing ok?" 

Why couldn't everything be quiet. She curled up into a ball, covering her ears. So loud, too loud... 

She didn't remember what they did with the bodies. But she knew, she knew that they were killing innocent people. She knew once the first night guard was sent to the hospital. That he... 

Her uncle was so sad, so easier to take control off. She hurt him. 

She hurt everyone. This wasn't what family did! 

She didn't deserve them as a family at all. She wasn't a good daughter, or a good sister, or a good niece! She let everyone down. 

She should have died in that fire. 

 

"Sissy!" 

Her eyes snapped open, instantly squinting at the light. She noticed the brick wall in front of her. She looked up to see two faces she hadn't seen in a long, long time. 

"Ah...s-sorry..." She stated, her voice raspy due to years of neglect. 

"No. It's cool...just...you ain't sick or anythin', right?" One ask, a boy with curly dark brown hair. She knows him, tough, a leader, second in command and always there for the others. She remembers Tucker. 

"N-no...just...it's R-really loud..." Carefully, she got up, taking in her surroundings. An alley way? Well, that was smart, this way they're out of sight..." Where's Tony and Luke?" 

This time a girl, with two big puff balls of hair behind her, spoke up. She hadn't heard Lucy speak sense the fire happened. "We lost them...during the run Tony tripped and Marcus went after him...I think one of the adults got them..." 

There was a pause between the trio. 

"Sissy." Lucy began. "We're going to get them, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sissy, Tucker, Lucy, Marcus, and Tony are the dead ghost children! But that down't here to avoid spoilers and junk :V


	3. What the heck is an iPhone and how to prove you're you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, more characters   
> Sorry about the wait too I've been kind of busy with band camp! 
> 
> Each of the actors have there own names other then there stages name's but I'll say them later!

Chapter 3

What the heck is an iPhone and how to prove you're you.

Toy Freddy could feel his heart pounding in his chest, blood rushing all around his body. He couldn't even remember the last time he ran like this. He felt the wind rushing past him,as well as the rain. He didn't pay attention to the stares he got or the cars that honked at him. All he knew was that he had to get away. Away from that burning building and away from them.

So he ran. 

Eventually he stopped running, his old body (damn, he wasn't that old, only in his thirties) wearing out on him. He slumped against a wall of some gas station, panting hard. He looked up, catching glimpses of the street signs. 

They weren't familiar, with the exception of the highway. As a mater of fact, nothing else look familiar ether. 

He must have been on the other side of town. They was talk about them doing renovations. His gaze caught the gas station sign, and he raised an eyebrow at the price of the gas.

$2.69 a gallon, someone sure messed up there...

Freddy got up from his spot by the wall and walked into the gas station. The clerk, who had been watching him from the window, gave Freddy a kind but nervous look. 

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" 

Freddy paused, looking around. He avoided the clerks gaze, trying to find a clock or a calendar or something. He didn't have any cash on him, so buying something was out of the question. Maybe he could ask for directions or something.

"Uh, yeah....you got a map or somethin'." 

The clerk shook her head, but instead pulled out a small rectangle. 

"No sir, but I can pull one up on my phone. Where are you heading?" 

"...that's...that's your phone?" Freddy stared at her like she was crazy. Eyes raised in a questionable look. No way in hell could that be a phone, it was way too small. Plus where were the buttons?

"Yeah, I know it's a bit old, but I've been trying to save up enough money to get my car fixed." The clerk smiled, having not noticed Freddy's gaze as she taped onto the screen. After a few moments she smiled and looked up. "Here we go! We're right here, at the corner of I85 and Jefferson street. You're probably looking for a place to stay, right?" 

A pause followed, before he shook his head. 

"Ah, no...uh.... Listen, I'm just lookin' for Freddy's Pizzeria. Not the one on 5th but the one on Ford's street."

A pause, this time from the clerk....

"Uh, sir....I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean, if your talking about that new horror attraction, Fazbear's fright, then-" 

"No." Freddy frowned, "I'm talking about the new pizzeria, that-" 

"Alright, alright. No need to get angry. I'll look it up..." The clerk backed away from Freddy. She looked twice as nervous now. "But I'll let you know, I've been living here for 15 years, and I haven't even heard of a place like that." 

Freddy didn't say anything. He simply looked around some more. Man he could use a smoke. Once again, more of a reason to get to the pizzeria, grab some cash and get some much needed r&r. God knows he needed it. 

Spotting the news paper, he snatched it while the clerk was still on her...what ever it was. No way in hell was that a phone. 

He flipped open the newspaper and skimmed across the pages. Town was getting a new street, some guy got shot. Same old same ol-

Wait a minute.

Heh, looks like someone messed up at the news room too. Turning the paper to the clerk, he smirk. 

"Hey, kid. Who's you gets this newspaper from? It's say's it's 2015." 

The clerk looked up, raising an eyebrow. 

"Uh, yeah...that's right. Today's June third, two thousand and fifteen...you ok old man?" 

There was just a silence between them. Freddy stared the clerk and the clerk stared back. 

A bing from the rectangle broke the tension slightly, allowing the clerk to look away. Freddy looked back at the date again. The paper was starting to crinkle with how tight his hands were gripping it. 

2015....  
Two thousand fucking fifteen. 

This has to be some kind of sick joke, maybe he was dreaming or something. It couldn't be! It had been 1995 just yesterday. If 20 years had passed by why the hell wasn't he bald or something! Why wasn't he- 

"Uh, sir!" 

Freddy looked up, finally snapping out of his daze. A piece of paper, written directions it seems, was being handed to him.

The clerk had written down directions from the gas station to the pizzeria. How nice. 

"Are you going to be ok? If you need to use my phone to call someone I can-" 

Freddy took the paper from the clerk, shaking his head. 

"No, no. I'm good...thanks, kid. Uh...take it easy, or somethin'." 

Freddy walked out of the gas station, looking down at the note. He simply followed them the best he could. 

The sun was starting to rise up, making travel a bit easier on him. It was just a left on one street, a right on the other, and...

He stared at the building in front of him. If he hadn't have been there before, seen it during it's glory days, he would have had no idea what it used to be. 

The paint had long sense faded away, and the sign was no where to be seen. A broken chain linked fence seemed to wrap up around the absconded pizzeria, as if to barely keep anyone out. Graffiti and trash littered the surroundings. 

Time seemed to slow down as he made his way to the building. Easily get by the fence, he walked in through a broke glass door and looked around. 

Anything remotely resembling Fazbears, hell, any establishment, was stripped away. Dust and dirt was scattered across the floor. Occasionally he'd catch something familiar, an abounded drawing or a party hat. He stopped once he got to the stage. 

It had some mold growing up the side and the curtains had long sense been taken down, but his old spot was still there. He made his way up upon it, and sat on the edge. Trying to make sense of all of this. 

How long had he been out... What had happened? Why hadn't anyone noticed he was gone. 

Where was everyone else. 

He hadn't though about that when he was crammed in that room with every earlier, but now...

Did they make it out ok? 

Maybe they'd start heading back here too... 

\-----

Bonnie was pissed! He had every right to be! He'd been walking the halls of Freddy Fazbear's for one moment, and then Farrell, Fritz, whatever his name is, came in and... 

Killed him, he'd guessed. He didn't really remember the fact, it was all hazy and hard to make out. But what he did remember though, was that Freddy had originally been dead! But there he was, standing in front of him, Chica, and Foxy like nothing. 

They had all escaped that weird building the moment it caught on fire and were standing in the parking lot. He'd had no idea where he was, other then the fact that it's some new "horror" attraction that was under construction. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that freddy was alive and they were all lost and, and...

"Alright, Anyone mind telling me what's going on..." 

Bonnie's gaze snapped back to freddy, who was crossing his arms and scowling. 

No body said a thing, until, finally, foxy spoke up. His eyes were glazed over, but he had the biggest smile on his face. 

"Y-yer.... Yer all ok." 

Pause. 

"Foxy what the heck are you going on about now." Chica raised an eyebrow, slightly edging away from the small man. But in a matter of moments he had tackled both her and bonnie into a hug.

"We all be alive, lass!" He was laughing and crying and just really, really glad that he wasn't dead. 

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Chica tried to squirm her way out of the hug, leaning towards bonnie for most likely help. 

Bonnie, being himself of course, hugged back, effectively trapping Chica between the two. "Well it's good to see you too, foxy!" 

"God dammit!" Chica yelled. 

Freddy sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. But he doesn't hide his smile."Of course you guys pull this shit the moment we're "alive" again or whatever..." 

For a moment it seems just like old times. It seems like they're all just messing around and soon the manager's gonna show up and tell them to get back on stage. 

But of course, it doesn't. They're just four brightly colored weirdos standing in the middle of the parking lot. And that's exactly how they're found by the weird pajama guy from earlier. 

"Uh...hey, excuse me." 

The group looked towards the voice. And low and behold the Pajama man was standing awkwardly, hold the hand of one child while carrying the girl from earlier. From the corner of his eye, Bonnie swore he saw foxy flinch the moment his gaze met the kid's but didn't say anything. The trio split unceremoniously, but scooted closer to freddy in an effort to keep together. 

"Listen, I'm...Uh... God it's too early for this man." The pj man yawns. "It's totally not even 9 yet and I already feel like this day's gone on for to long..., but Uh... Have any of you guys seen some other kids around." 

More awkward silence. 

"Yeah, um, this kid right here, uh-crap...Tony! Yeah! That's it, he's looking for his sister or something..." The Pj man looked away, not quiet comfortable with the stares and silence.

"...Sorry, we haven't seen any other kids." Freddy finally spoke up, he himself eyeing the man and child cautiously. "Maybe they're with there parents or-"

It was at that moment the child ripped itself from the man's hand and rushed towards them. The Pj man tried to reach out for him, but alas having to carry another person tends to make one slower then normal. 

"F-foxy!" 

In no time at all the boy had catapulted himself at the small actor and tackled his legs, causing the pirate man to wobble and shake slightly. Bonnie and Chica jumped back out of the way, despite the pleading look foxy gave them. Oh no, they already dealt with a bunch of little kids before, but now? Nope! This was his problem. Besides, the kid looked harmless. 

"Kiddo, what are you doing?! You can't just tackle random dudes!" The pj dude walked over, an apologetic look on his face. Foxy looked up and waved his hand. 

"Aye, it's alright mate. I be use to this type of treatment." He looked back down at the child, who was currently crying into his pant's leg. 

Wonderful.

Bonnie decided that perhaps, this man would be able to help them out. 

"Uh, excuse me mister,-" Bonnie stepped towards the man. "Do ya know where we are exactly?" 

"Mister? No man, you can call me Rodney. Anyway," another yawn escaped him. " you're at Freddy's Fright....It was a new horror attraction, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing but a pile of ashes now." He slumped a little, clearly disheartened. 

"Oh, well I'm really sorry...Uh, Rodney." Bonnie paused, trying to remember the name. Rodney, Rodney, Rodney...it didn't sound familiar, plus there had never been a fazbear fright before, let alone a horror attraction. Maybe this was a new site. 

"Did the boss open up a new site? I'm honestly surprised, seein' as how we hadn't made that much revenue off of our pizzeria." 

Rodney paused, raising his eyebrows at Bonnie. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, careful not to drop the girl behind him. 

"Uh, listen dude. This act is cute and all, but I'm really, really not in a killer mood today. Just...when the fire fighters get her, tell them what you saw and get out." 

More pause. 

"...Act?" Chica piped up, crossing her arms. "What do you mean "act"?" 

"Oh don't play dumb with me!" Rodney snapped, "you're one of those weird ass cosplayers. I get that I asked for dudes who could dress up as them but you totally couldn't have come at a worse time!" 

More pause. Bonnie was pretty sure he heard freddy ask chica what a cosplayers was but she probably didn't know ether. Foxy was still busy trying to keep the child from crying any more. 

Rodney threw a hands up into the air. Clearly angry now. "Actually, why the hell were you there!? We're you some sort of freaks trying to reenact the murders!? Killing the new night guard at the new Freddy's attraction!" 

"Wait what?!" Bonnie looked shocked. He back up instantly. "H-how did you-?!" 

"So you were going to kill Sam!" He clutch on the girl, who Bonnie assumed was Sam, tightened as he stood back as well. "I'm calling police!" 

Oh crap. 

Freddy quickly stepped up, noticing that this talk had went from awkward to worse. 

"No, listen Rodney, We didn't come here to kill anyone...it's just... No body else knew about the murders." Freddy looked back at his crew. "No body but Fazbear management, and even then it was kept on the down low." He raised an eyebrow at the man, now suspicious. "How the hell did you know about them?"

Rodney let out an angered sigh. "Oh my god, no, you know what, fine dude! I'm totally up to keep playing this bogus act!" 

More silence. Rodney gave, the states being too much for him. Man how could a bunch of actors be so unnerving. 

"Fine, to be honest I connected the dots when I looked through all the old worker files. A lot of them had been only marked down for, like, a day or 4 before being "fired." Plus I talked to a few of the guards who made it out alive!" He gave an exasperated look. "What you guys did, it was so, so messed up. But your not them, your just some weird dudes who are trying to act like them. Which I'm not sure if that's worse..." 

Conflicted looks came across the fazbear group. Each most likely sharing their own opinions on the matter. It wasn't they're fault, but they were still guilty. There hands were still covered in blood, no matter who was in control. 

"No he's not!" 

The child from earlier spoke up, pulling away from foxy like tape off of a present. He had a pout on his face. "You're wrong! Foxy isn't a fake!" 

Everyone paused. Rodney's gaze seemed to soften slightly as he moved towards the child." Uh, kiddo, listen, that guy isn't the guy you think he-" 

"His real name is Felix F. Ford!"

Foxy tensed, his gaze snapping down at the child. The rest gang shared a bewildered look between each other as well. Rodney looked just as confused. 

"How'd you know the name for the actor?" 

"Because he is Foxy! I know Foxy better then anyone!" Tony stood his ground, "the only other people who are cooler then his are Mason and Sissy!" 

Pause... Before Rodney looked up at the actors. They simply shrugged, minus the pirate currently standing in slight shock. Rodney then pulled something out of his pocket...what in the world? It looked like some sort of weird shiny rectangle. In a moment's noticed he held it up and pointed it next to foxy, look back at the screen and back at him. 

Rodney's face paled before he started doing the others. 

He did the same to chica before she slapped the thing out of his hands. But by that point it didn't seem to matter. He was already pale and shaking. Stepping back even. 

"H-how...h-how are you... How are you guys not dead?! They found your bodies years ago!" 

"Actually," Bonnie spoke up again, this time with more gusto then before. "We we're hoping you could tell us."


	4. Wake me up, wait don't, oh never mind I'll just get some coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, after the aftermath, and what to do next. 
> 
> Bon will be the current name for the Origional purple Bonnie.  
> Bonnie will be the name for the blue one!   
> Mason is Mangle's name, and belongs to Poppy/Eyelessbutler   
> As well as Henry(Golden freddy), Bonnie, and Stanly (Springtrap)

Sam slowly woke up to the sound of hushed talking and rain.   
Oh god her head, it felt like someone had slammed her with a sledge hammer. She winced as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. From what she could tell, she was on a messy bed in a really, really small room. Cloths were scattered here and there, as well as important looking papers. 

Well shit, this doesn't make any sense. She was still in Fazbear's fright, when the fire broke out. Did some random fuck grab her and rush out. Or was this another dream.   
Did she unlock another night in hellish reality? 

Quickly she scanned the room for something to tell where she was, before crawling to the closest window. Lifting the blinds, she gazed out to world in front of her... 

She was in the parking lot of fazbear's fright. She could see fire trucks leaving the scene, the eyesore known as Fazbears burnt to ground. As she slowly let the blinds down, she felt the weight of this new situation on her.

Holy shit. 

This...this is new. This is all new. She never made it past the 6th night. She's never survived the fire. Something would always get her in the end; Ether spring trap, the smoke, or the build itself.

But now, she was out. Out in some strangers bed in what she assumed was an Rv. 

"What the hell..." Slowly, Sam crawled her way across the bed towards the door. She put her ear to it on an effort to hear what was going on. 

"So, the plan is we grab every other dude we can and I guess ask Sam when she wakes up if we can, like, crash at her place...no offense, but my Rv isn't going to be able to like, be stainable for everyone." 

Holy shit is that Rodney?! Wait...

This was his Rv?! What the hell?! How the hell was he paying her so much! He was suppose to be filthy rich!

"You sure have a lot of faith put in this kid, you sure she's going to just a bunch of strangers stay in her house. I mean, she looked pretty confused when she saw us." 

Ok now who the fuck was this....

"Yeah, plus we still have like a good, what, 12 other people ta grab!" 

Wait shit that's another one, how many random people were in this Rv?! 

Fuck this, hiding away wouldn't do her any good. Hesitantly, Sam got up and opened the door. 

The "living room" of the Rv was surprisingly neater, minus the pile of dishes in the sink. Rodney and five other strangers seemed to be sitting or standing in various places, they're gaze snapping from each other to Sam. She quickly jumped back, vivid memories of the ghosts from before flashing in her mind. It was a habit, sadly. She could recall all the times Foxy, Freddy, or Chica had spooked her. But that one was to purple to be Stanly....

Rodney quickly rushed over, a relived look on his face. "Sam! Dude you feelin ok? No broken bones or anything?" His worried gaze sweeps over Sam as he goes to pull her into a hug. "God I'm so sorry I should have listened to you Sam I just-" 

Sam quickly stepped back, dodging her ex-best friend with ease as she escaped to the bedroom and locked the door behind her. 

Nope, fuck this. They were suppose to be dead. Wait...

Was she dead?

Was this hell?! 

She quickly scanned herself over; lifting her shirt, running her hands through her tangled hair, looking for anything that would cause her death. She tried to ignore the desperate knocking behind her as she slumped to the ground.

"Sam? Sam listen I know you're probably really, really freak out right now man. Just...you can just chill in there till you want to come out, ok dude?"

Sam didn't say anything, just sighed and leaned back towards the door. 

\-----------

Foxy raised an eyebrow at the current display. He hadn't moved from his spot on on the couch of the Rv. He actually couldn't, as the child from early had fallen asleep on him. The old actor wasn't too keen on waking him up again too. 

Chica crossed her arms, unimpressed at what had happened. "Well fuck,-" 

Bon shot her a glance and cleared his throat, clearly not comfortable with her cursing around a child, even if it was asleep. 

Chica simple gave him the finger and continued. "- Looks like we're gonna have to wait for little miss security guard to pop back out again..." 

Rodney turned from the door, shooting a glare. "Hey listen, if what you guys told me was right and all, she's been through a lot." 

"And we haven't?!" Chica snapped, stepping towards him. "We were controlled like a bunch of fucking puppets by some kids." 

Rodney backed up slightly, and freddy quickly got ready to hold Chica back if she decided to go any further. Foxy just sighed and hoped they wouldn't wake up the kid.

"Who, need I fucking remind you, were murdered by that creepy purple psycho!" Chica continued, her knuckles turing pure white with how tight her fist was. "And we were left to deal with them for over twenty years!" 

"Chica." Freddy stated in a calm tone. 

"What!" She spun around, her gaze full of pent up rage and such. Freddy's eyes widened for a second before he crossed his arms. 

The two stared at each other, not blinking or looking away at the slightest. Finally Chica blinked and turned away, stomping off and out of the Rv. Her fists still clenched tightly. 

"Let me know when this shit wagon's leave ok. I'm gonna be out here..." 

She slammed the door behind her, sending the Rv shaking. Tony stirred a little, but thankfully didn't wake up. There was a few minutes of silence between everyone. Rodney looked at freddy, who looked at Bon, who quickly got up to make sure his friend didn't hurt herself while letting her angry out. It seems the duo didn't mind the rain outside. Of if they did, nether one complained. 

"She's just angry, lad." Foxy finally spoke up, getting slightly annoyed with the awkward silence. "She has a right to be, but she hadn't be takin' it out on you." 

Rodney nodded, sighing slightly. "Yeah, I'm sorry man...I...I...it's just a lot to take in and then..." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Sorry." 

Freddy simply shook his head. "Don't sweat it. Just let me know when she comes out, alright. I actually want to know how this all happened." He returned to his spot, picking up the newspaper he had sat down and began reading it over again. 

"Right...here, maybe I'll be able to pick up Stanly this time..." Rodney pulled out his phone and with a few quick taps he had the old man's number and was waiting for him to pick up. Rodney decided that perhaps it would be a good idea to step outside of the Rv and make the call. 

\-----

Stanly held his lover's hand as they both talked about what had happened. How they had shared apologize and the horrible things that had happened. God, Stanly was so happy that he had his Henry back. 

The dinner was rather empty that morning, minus the few patrons who simply ordered some coffee and left. The rain pattered against the windows but not even the weather brought down his mood. Suddenly his pocket buzzed yet again. 

Well shit. He knew very well who was calling him over and over again but he didn't want to pick up. It only seemed to remind him that Stanly was currently out of a job, with the horror attraction having burned down. Plus Rodney had been nice enough to let him stay there too...

Which meant he was homeless also. 

"Stanly? Are you feeling alright?" 

"Wha? Yeah, why? Is there somethin' on my face?" Stanly's gaze turned to Henry once again. He gave his boyfriend a smile. 

"No, it's just...you look kind of worried. Are you sure you're alright?" Henry's grip on Stanly's hand tightened. Stanly tightened as well, before leaning over the booth and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled when he saw Henry turn cherry red. 

"Don't worry, it's all good. I just need to talk my boss for a moment...if that's ok and all." 

Henry nodded, to flushed to answer back. Quickly Stanly pulled out his phone and answered the call. 

"Hey Rodney! I-...." 

"Oh thank god! Stanly where the hell are you?! I need your help, like, bad man!" 

Stanly's eyes widened. Well that wasn't expected, wasn't expected by stanly at least. 

"W-why? What's wrong?" 

"I dunno man like, God..." Pause. "Like Sam was right about the ghosts and all and... OH GOD! Dude! You, you were possessed?! Are you ok?! You haven't like spun your head 360 and climbed up onto a ceiling yet have you man?!" 

Stanly resisted the urge to laugh at that. Of course Rodney would use horror movies as a basis for ghostly possession... 

"No, fine. We're over at Shelly's dinner. You know, on-" 

"Got it! I'll be right over with- wait...you said we? Who else is there?" 

Stanly paused, before smiling as his gaze fell to Henry, who was currently watching the rain fall outside. 

"Just someone real special, I'll introduce you two when you get here...wait, speakin' of Sam, is she ok? Everyone made it out of the fire and all?" 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure man. Firefighters didn't find anyone in rubble.* Another pause, before Rodney sighed out. "God what am I gonna do...the horror attractions burned to hell and back. And I'm pretty sure Sam's having a nervous break down in my room and-" 

Stanly's gaze softened, even if Rodney couldn't see it. "Just come on over here and we'll figure this all out, got it?" 

"Got you, see you in a bit." 

As stanly put his phone away he noticed Henry's gaze had drifted away from the window and towards the cashier, who was currently yelling at two customers who had walked in sopping wet. While one was yelling back at the lady, the other was staring right at them. Wait...no... that person looked familiar... 

Suddenly the first got the attention of the second. In a matter of moments it turned into a state down. 

"...w-wait...is that Goldie?" 

The duo rushed over, much to the displeasure of the cashier. Henry smiled at the duo and quickly got up. 

"Oh Bonnie, Mason! Thank goodness you two are alright!"


	5. HEY!!!

_**Author here, so this isn't going to be that surpring, but I'm redoing the story now that more information has been put out and such.** _

_**Expect this to be fixed and reposted soon!!! In the mean time if you wish to read what's been posted, then go ahead.** _


End file.
